Broken Hearts
by nurturing
Summary: After getting into awkward situations with Bridgette, Duncan and Trent start to grow attraction to her. But with their girlfriends, their friendships, Bridgette's own feelings and each other in the way, how will they get her heart? D/B/T love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

A Trent/Bridgette/Duncan fanfic. Also, a little Courtney/Duncan in the beginning, some Geoff/Bridgette and some Gwen/Trent hurt/comfort.

Send ideas and reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette lay back as sunlight fell on her, making her look more radiant and glamorous than ever. Geoff looked at her with wide eyes, trying to absorb her beauty until Duncan and Trent spotted him and tried to pull him away from the lovely sight. Courtney and her family had recently migrated to the same town as Bridgette and Geoff. Duncan, not wanting to leave her, managed to convince his parents to migrate as well by threatening to do one of the worst crimes ever. Gwen and Trent however, were merely visiting upon Gwen and Bridgette's desire to see each other again. It was the middle of summer.

"C'mon dude! You can stare at her anytime, let's go for a swim!" Duncan pulled Geoff away while Bridgette giggled at Geoff's reaction to her sun bathing. Her giggle caught Trent's attention as he turned towards her, thinking of the situation to be funny as well. But the sight of her in the bright sunlight took his breath away as for the first time, he realized how attractive Bridgette was. He continued to stare at her until she caught him and he quickly turned around, before going after Geoff and Duncan as an excuse to get away from the humiliating situation.

"Trent!"

Trent heard Gwen call him and spun around to find her resting in the shade of an umbrella. He was glad that there was an umbrella to block her view of Bridgette or she might have seen him staring at her. He jogged up to the Goth with a nervous expression.

"Yeah! What's up! I was going to go swimming with Geoff and Duncan" he said, trying not to sound nervous, but failing to convince her.

"You okay… You look a little nervous…" she asked him, concerned.

"No! No! I'm fine!" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head before trotting of to Geoff and Duncan while Gwen looked at him with a curious but worried expression.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette stretched out as she got up after lying in the sun for a while. She didn't get a tan and actually didn't care. She was merely relaxing on the beach. She was wearing a bikini for the first time and guys couldn't help but stare at her, even those with steady girlfriends! Courtney came up to her.

"Don't you think we should be going…" she asked the surfer who looked up to her and smiled.

"Sure! Get Geoff and the others a-"her thoughts interrupted her as she remembered Trent staring at her with shining eyes. She didn't know what to think but then decided to just leave the matter buried. She was brought back to reality by the sound of Courtney's voice and the hand she was waving in front of her face.

"Hello… Earth to Bridgette!"

"Huh?... Wha?…" she saw Courtney staring at her with confusion. Bridgette tried to change the subject.

"Sorry! I just zoned out. Get the others and I'll join you after changing"

As Courtney went to gather the others, Bridgette sighed and headed to the change room with her beach bag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up guys! I'm gonna go check on the girls" Duncan called to Geoff and Trent from outside after changing. He decided to check on 'princess' and see if she was ready. As he crossed across the changing rooms, a figure came out of one and collided with him. He looked up to find himself staring at a pair of lovely green eyes that were staring right back and he temporarily didn't now how to react. Neither did the girl as this was a very awkward moment for her, Bridgette, to be lying on the sand with a mean punk on top of her. As Duncan struggled to get up, he was immediately pulled back down.

"What the-"

He discovered his legs were tangled with hers. He struggled to get up again, as they both tried to untangle their legs, however, he tripped again and this time, his lips fell right on hers. They stayed like that for a while as both were stunned by the situation, but finally managed to separate. Suddenly, Bridgette wiggled out from underneath him and ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geoff, Trent, Gwen and Courtney find Duncan on the ground, a stunned expression on his face. Concerned, Courtney kneels and looks at him.

"You okay?"

He turns to find himself looking straight and Courtney and his gaze slowly turns to the others who are staring at him.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he said, trying to avoid telling Courtney and the others about his kiss with Bridgette.

"Where's Bridgette?" Geoff asked looking around to spot the blond.

The other two men both become stiff at the mention of her name, though the he and the girls don't notice. Courtney spots Bridgette waiting by the car.

"She's at the car… Let's go!" she runs off to the car followed by Gwen and Geoff. However Duncan and Trent simply stare at them leaving, not being able to think about facing Bridgette. Though they noticed each other also standing there as well, they were too wrapped up in their thoughts. Finally, they were able to move their feet and headed for the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette looked up to see Courtney, Geoff and Gwen jog up to her and smiled to try and hide her tense expression.

"Ready to go!" Geoff asked her cheerfully and kissed her on the cheek. She nodded in reply and gave a true smile to that but as Gwen and Courtney got in, and she turned back to look at the beach once more before leaving, her smile vanished as Duncan and Trent came jogging up. She quickly turned and got in the car just as the two men reached it. They glanced at her nervously before getting in behind her. She sat beside Geoff, feeling their eyes on her the entire way to home. Gwen and Trent were living with her for their visit and she was glad her family had gone on a vacation. They had the entire house to themselves.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bridgette!" Geoff called out to her as he drove off with Duncan and Courtney.

As the 3 walked into the house, Trent couldn't help but feel attracted to the blond before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	2. Feelings And Confusion

Send reviews and ideas on the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette flipped through the channels though her mind was on something else. Though she had been flattered that Trent had stared at her as she was very attractive, it had gone a bit too far. She would have simply dismissed the incident if he had not continued to give her glances and stares for the next 2 days. Today, she had only seen him at breakfast after which he quickly dashed back to his guestroom as if he was being chased by lion or Izzy.

"*sigh* this is just so…" she just couldn't find the right word to describe what was going on between them. All this combined with the fact that she had accidently kissed Duncan were driving her insane. She laid her head on the arm of the couch as she stretched her legs and thought about what to do or think about this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sighed as she drew a picture of her and Trent embracing each other while lying on the bed and looked at it deeply. Trent had recently been avoiding her, pushing her away whenever she tried to get closer to him. She was a bit thankful that Bridgette had 2 guestrooms or she and Trent might have had to share the same one and she couldn't bare to stand him ignoring her all day.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked silently as she clutched the notebook close to her chest and curled up before falling into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trent leaned back in his chair as he thought about all the feelings running through his mind, and his heart. He had really loved Gwen, but her being a Goth, him being a cool guy, and recently, falling for Bridgette had driven a wedge between the couple and didn't know what to do. Bridgette and Geoff loved each other with all their heart while Gwen loved him more than thought possible. Besides, everyone had come to simply stick to the fact that he and Gwen were together and Geoff and Bridgette were together. What could he do? He decided to head out for a while to clear his thoughts. He gathered a piece of paper and pen.

'I better leave a note' he though as he wrote down he was going out and headed downstairs.

'I have to clear my head' he though as he was about to leave the house but noticed the T.V on in the living room. He headed to check it out only to find that Bridgette had fallen asleep watching T.V. He gazed at her, his heart thumping crazy and his heartbeat rising. The sound of an explosion coming from the film on the T.V snapped him out of his trance.

"Arrgh…" he grunted as he realized what he had been doing and rushed out of the house, attaching the note on the door before running out and slamming the door behind him. He slammed it so hard that the noise woke Bridgette up…

"Huh… I must've fallen asleep…" she looked at the clock and gasped.

"I can't believe I slept so long! I better go and get the groceries quick!"

She got her grocery basket and ran out of the door so fast she didn't even see the note on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent took a sip out of his milkshake and leaned on the counter. Though getting out of there relaxed him a bit, it didn't help him in sorting things out he decided to head back and paid the waitress before heading out. He realized that the cool breeze due to being near the beach was very soothing and pleasant. As he took a deep breath with his eyes closed and turned around the corner, he bumped into someone…

"Oh sorry! I-"he trailed off when he realized it was Bridgette. He stared at her, feeling his heartbeat rise again as he was petrified of the situation he had gotten himself into. She stared back at him but finally managed to break the stare.

"Oh hey Trent!" she tried to sound casual, though her expression didn't help, 'Why am I bumping into boys so much these days?' she thought as she bent to pick up the groceries that had fallen out. Trent bent to help her and they both silently refilled her basket. After a long silence, Trent started…

"So… What are you doing out here?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousness…

"Oh… Just getting the groceries… You?" she asked back, trying to cover up the awkwardness of the scene.

"I just came out to… you know! Just hang out…" he replied awkwardly and slapped himself mentally for the statement.

"Well…" Bridgette started, "I'm going home… You?"

"Uh… sure!' he replied and laughed uncomfortably, both of them unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan gazed angrily at Trent and Bridgette from across the street. He didn't understand why, but he just couldn't stand to see her in the situation she and Trent were in. Staring at each other, talking nervously, laughing awkwardly, saying stupid things… these all were signs between people who secretly had at least a little liking to words each other, not in a like way, a like like way. He would have stomped up to them and beat up Trent without even thinking what he was doing had he not heard trouble coming…

"Hey! Maybe he hid from us and we went ahead… Let's go back and search!"

Duncan quickly dove back into the garbage can he hid in to dodge the parole officers and waited for them to pass by and go away. As he heard their footsteps slowly go away, he quickly got out only to spot Trent and Bridgette far down the street walking away. He grunted before kicking the garbage can and walking away…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!


	3. Open Minds

I haven't decided on who Bridgette should end up with yet and if I get a proper amount of reviews, I might put up a poll. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette looked out at sea and sighed at the beauty of it. Her shift as a lifeguard was over so she decided to comb the beach, just for enjoyment. She sat down on the soft sand far away from the spot the people were at, enjoying the peaceful silence except of the crashing of the water against the shore and the voice of seagulls flying across the sky. She sighed heavenly before she heard a muffled cry and looked out to find a person drowning.

"*gasp* Hold on!" she cried out as she dove into the water to save him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan walked across the beach with his arm around Courtney. He slowly removed it, prompting her to ask as to why since she was starting to feel comfortable with his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned at his lack of flirting with her. He merely shook his head and remained silent. They walked away from the crowded beach to a secluded spot. I had been 1 week since they had come to the beach with the others and decided to take a stroll alone along the coastline, though Duncan only did it to get Bridgette out of his mind while Courtney thought it was romantic. They both turned their attention towards a sound coming from the water and spotted Bridgette with an arm around a man. Duncan's heart skipped a beat.

"Is that Bridgette?" Courtney asked, shielding her eyes from the sun to get a better view. They ran towards her as she swam up to shore.

"Bridgette! What's wrong?" Courtney asked as Bridgette gave the guy CPR. He awoke with a startle.

"Woah! You saved my life!" he said with amazement and hugged her. Bridgette returned it friendlily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Bridgette?" Trent asked Gwen who told him she was on the beach. Wanting to talk to her, he simply walked out of the house.

"Trent!" Gwen called to him but he didn't hear her. Sighing, she curled up on the couch, trying to calm down as tears overcame her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan went up to the snack bar and sat down. His thoughts were really running wild. He wasn't able to understand his emotions and sighed at the discomfort. His attention shifted to a bunch of teenagers talking and laughing and he observed that the guy who Bridgette had saved was laughing and talking to them. Duncan leaned in a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"And she gave me CPR! I finally got to taste those lips!" he boasted to his friends.

"You've bin wantin' her since Total Drama Island! You finally got a kiss from her!" one of the others said. Duncan couldn't believe his ears! He just pretended to drown to get a kiss from her! Why that bastard!

"I only wish I could've had a little t-"he was slammed on the sand as Duncan sat on him and pinned his arms.

"How could you that!" he exclaimed angrily at the dirty punk and stared at him with hateful eyes.

"What do you care freak! You don't even like her! You got her voted off on Total Drama Island on purpose, and you voted her off on Total Drama Action too because she was always making out with that block-headed cowboy! Yo-"he was interrupted as Duncan's fist connected with his face and he coughed up blood. Duncan got off of him and went away as the others tried to help him. It was at that moment he realized something.

"I love Bridgette!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette sat with her head on her knees as Courtney looked at her with concern. She couldn't understand what was bothering the girl but she wanted to be helpful. They suddenly heard footsteps behind them and turned to find Trent.

"Hey…um Bridgette?" he asked uncomfortably

"Yeah?" she replied in the same manner which got him even more nervous…

"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy! Review!


	4. Emotional Attacks

* * *

Sorry for taking soooo long! Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Bridgette gulped as she thought of what Trent would possibly have to say. They had simply ignored the situation of him staring at her, like a love struck teen, but they still felt awkward around each other and Bridgette had a weird feeling in her stomach about what he wanted to say…

"I-I wanted to… uh…" he tried to bring himself to say it but with Courtney around and the thought of ruining his friendship with, and possibly Courtney and Duncan in the process, as well as breaking Gwen's heart and causing her friends, especially on the island to turn on him made his mouth stop in mid sentence. And what if Bridgette didn't feel same about him and told Geoff? Or Courtney revealed it? What would happen then? He quickly changed his mind about his confession of love and decided too cover his tracks by asking a question most would believe he would ask as people still remembered his obsession with Gwen on Total Drama Action…

"Uh… I wanted to… as you if you know of any flower shops from where I can get some flowers for Gwen…" he said and felt relieved he had managed to say that. Bridgette relaxed while Courtney looked at him confused "Why were you stuttering and paused to ask us that?" she asked rather suspiciously but Bridgette decided to simply move aside the awkward moment. "I'll show you! Come on!" she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers, causing him to blush, and started to drag him away. She turned back to Courtney and asked if she wanted to tag along.

"Can't! I've gotta find Duncan and then head home before I'm late for curfew!" she said, earning her small laughs from both of them. They went off and Courtney went off to look for Duncan.

* * *

Duncan walked towards the spot he had last seen Bridgette and Courtney, not knowing what to think of what he just realized or what to do about it. He saw Courtney come up to him and looked up at her with a fake smile. Luckily, Courtney bought it.

"Bridgette's gone to show Trent around the music shops in town and…" she said and Duncan's blood immediately boiled. He felt a bit of anger that Bridgette was out, roaming through the city with another guy and couldn't believe how he felt mad at the thought. He actually felt a bit silly that HE! DUNCAN! Was falling in love with his close friend Geoff's girlfriend! He felt a bit like an actor in a movie about two lovers and chuckled at the thought. Courtney looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused but Duncan merely shook his head. She continued, "And I need to get home before I'm late for curfew…" Duncan gave a small laugh at the fact that she had a curfew but she simply ignored him and ran off. "I'll call you!" she called back, waving and ran off. Duncan sighed and decided to make his way back home, his emotions running wild. He actually thought about telling Bridgette everything but knew that if he did, the apocalypse would be upon them. "Ah crap!" he cried out in frustration before heading home.

* * *

"I think he's growing apart from me…" Gwen sobbed as she told Leshawna about how Trent had been ignoring her for the past week. "Girl! Relax! The boys' nuts about you! You're just imagining things…" Leshawna said, trying to assure her everything was alright, despite not knowing what to think herself. Gwen sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow Leshawna…" she said before hanging up and heading upstairs.

* * *

Geoff lay on his bed thinking about Bridgette. He had hardly gotten the chance to even talk to her since Bridgette told him that they had to keep a hold on their constant contact and make-out sessions and reduce them a little as she wanted them to devote their time to Trent and Gwen. He felt a bit of jealousy that Trent and Gwen living with her but only because they got to be near her all the time. He made a sad face, missing her so hard he felt he would cry, but suddenly got an idea. He started to plan another outing with the entire gang to a huge party at the beach! He quickly got off the bed and started to dial call the party store for arrangements.

* * *

Sorry for taking forever in updating. I was to busy with my other fic and upcoming school tests. Keep reviewing so the story may continue!


End file.
